Starlight
by TripleH93
Summary: This is a sequel to Breaking Dawn - written by my good friend Manpreet and myself. Main character is a pretty big spolier for anyone who hasn't finsihed the series... Renesmee gets into some pretty deep hole. Twas fun to write; SHOULD be updated regular
1. Trapped

Starlight 

I sat by myself - again - on the spotlessly white sofa and crammed another load of Oreos into my mouth. It didn't matter how much crap I ate anymore; I was never going to be released from this circular prison. I heard a grunt from outside and turned to see Gerard attempting to push open the heavy glass doors. He succeeded and ran towards me. After days of this torture, he did not realise that the protective shield my mother had cast around me would still propel him back towards those glass doors, sending him through them and causing him to run at lightening speed from my crazed father.

I wanted to laugh at the sight of my supposed boyfriend trying to outrun a vampire, but the seriousness of the situation was too overwhelming. Though pure hatred pulsed through my father's veins (of course figuratively - he's been dead for nearly 100 years…) he restrained himself from chasing Gerard past the driveway. All the same, Gerard continued to run into the forest, turning his head and looking to see if today would be the day my father decided to keep running.

I turned back to the documentary Esmé had put on for me. The stupid shield prevented me from using the remote and my sadistic grandmother knew that. I mean, the life of woodlouse? How many times can they fall onto their backs, legs flailing out helplessly, rocking back and forth on their pathetic little shells? I was reminded of the way I was trapped in my stupid bubble and started to kick out. I kicked my own hand and let out a yelp of pain. I started to cry and thought about everything that had happened in the last 4, best and worst, months of my life.

******************************************************************************************


	2. Gerard

School. Another day. Another lesson. The same routine, the same people and the same crummy food. Its not like I don't enjoy school, I really do, but I'm cleverer than most of my teachers put together. I understand that sounds like the biggest egotistical statement of the century, but it's true. And what's even more infuriating; this will not be my last experience of high school. It's only taken me about 5 years to reach 17, but my ageing process is slowing now. Mom reckons I'll stick at about 19 and be able to get away with being at least 16. Great - we get to move every 3 years. Anyway, I was sat at my usual canteen table when Autumn came over. She sat down next to me and flicked her long, chestnut hair over her shoulder. I tensed my muscles and held my breath. That's one very problematic factor of being half-human, half-vampire - you have a thirst for human blood. I was mature enough now to be trusted alone in the presence of humans. Uncle Emmett had had a good time 'training' me in the resistance of human blood; I'd really gotten very good at it. But it really didn't help when one of your best friends starts tossing their freshly-washed hair round in your face.  
"How was your trip?" she asked, looking at my newly golden eyes.  
"It was fine - you know what my parents are like - all about adventure isn't it?" I replied.  
This question was the usual greeting after one of my 'hiking' trips. The whole 'being a vampire' thing means we have to eat and stuff… but we're kinda… well, veggies. We only have animal blood. Of course, I'm fine with eating human food as well, but blood always satisfies me for longer.  
"Yeah. I can't believe you get to miss so much school 'cause of 'nature education'. I mean, what the hell is that anyway?" Autumn has never quite thought it to be fair that I get to miss so many days off school just to go hiking - she gets a little bitter about it, but I think my taste buds would rather miss out on trigonometry for a couple of days.  
"So, anything interesting happen while I was away?" I tried to break the ice – unfortunately in the same way I always do; I'm not so great with words…  
"Naw, not really. Same old, same old."  
"Cool… So, any luck with Jake lately?" I looked up at Autumn, expecting her eyes to light up at the mention of my best friend's name. Instead, I saw her staring across the food hall at a new guy sitting by himself. He had an unusually pale complexion, but it suited him well. His raven dark hair flowed down, just above his shoulders. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Autumn wave him over to us. I shot a fierce glance in her direction but she batted it off with her hand. He picked up his tray of food, and swept across the floor, shoulders hunched the whole way. He looked at me as if searching for approval and I met his hazel-green eyes. They shone out against his pale skin and I was transfixed there for a moment. I would have been able to figure out if he was another vampire. He definitely wasn't. Even if he were, Alice would have seen it and warned me about it beforehand. I only became more curious in this new guy. I wondered what he was, but I just didn't know what to make of it; nothing seemed to come to mind. My usually impeccable reflexes were somehow affected by this strange being. I nodded slowly and he sat down opposite me. He stuck out a long, hefty hand and said "Hey, I'm Gerard. Autumn's told me about you - Nessie, right?" His voice was just slightly above the deep boom of a man's voice and his red lips moved perfectly over the white teeth which fitted in his mouth so well. I pulled myself together and closed my mouth.  
"Err, yeah," I cleared my throat, "I'm Nessie. Um, this is Autumn, I mean. You know that. But. Well. Yeah. I'm gonna get an apple." I got up from the table and ran to the counter. I could feel my pale cheeks burning and I felt my eyes well up. I was so pathetic. I didn't understand why I was blushing. I didn't even know this Gerard guy. I grabbed an apple from the side and paid for it quickly before resuming my position at the table. I'd managed to steady my breathing and the tears were definitely under control. You'd think that being half-vampire would qualify for perfection… but no. I was to suffer with the common ways of humanity for eternity. When I finally tuned into the conversation the other two were having, I realised it was about me. Wait, they were talking to me.  
"Nessie? Ness. Renesmee! Hey! Isn't that your aunt? There – at the window?" Autumn was speaking very slowly, as if I was finding it hard to process her words.  
I looked up at the window and saw Alice standing there; sunglasses on, keys in hand. My eyes swept the canteen, everyone was looking from her, to me and back again. I grabbed my bag, said bye to Autumn, looked at Gerard one last time and ran from the room, careful not to exert full speed and draw anymore attention to myself – if that was possible.

Once out of the cafeteria, I grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her away from the window, hissing in her ear,  
"What the hell? You know you can't come here! You're exactly the same age as you were when you were here. Suspicious, perhaps?"  
"Calm down, no-one remembers me; they're all pretty small things." She replied with a smug smile.  
"Urgh. Well, what's the emergency?" I said, trying to maintain an angry tone in my voice; it's practically impossible to stay angry with Alice for more than 5 seconds. That does infuriate you further though. We climbed into her yellow convertible Dad had got her for graduation one year, and she revved up the engine. We zoomed out of the car park at her usual immense speed and we were almost out of Forks in a matter of minutes.  
"It's not so much an emergency as a breakthrough – I saw you in one of my visions!"  
"What? Really? What's my future? Is it cool? Oh no, does this mean I'm not a vampire anymore? What does that mean? Am I broken?" The words flowed from my tongue faster than I ever remembered speaking before.  
"Relax. It's fine. I spoke to Edward about it and he's gone to see Carlisle. We'll figure out what it means in no time." She flashed me her brilliant smile and I felt calm all of a sudden; I looked around to see if Jasper was with us – knowing all too well what his talent was.  
"He's not here – he's the reason we're going." I saw her wink at me and focus her attention to the road.  
"What has my future got anything to do with Jasper? And why are you so… happy?" The curiosity in my tone only encouraged Alice to remain silent. I huffed and crossed my arms. She didn't budge. I sighed loudly and coughed. Nothing. I started to lift my foot up, so as to put my filthy converse on the dashboard. She grabbed my foot in under a second and looked at me with her golden eyes.  
"You wouldn't dare." She narrowed her eyes at me and I copied, determined to crack her. I fought against her strength, knowing I could beat her if I put my mind to it. She deflated and started to talk in her chiming voice.  
"Fine. You win. It was going to be a surprise. I was looking through some futurey stuff, to see if I could find out what Jasper was going to get me for our anniversary so I could do better, you know. And I saw him telling you his plans!" She grinned at me as though I should be excited.  
"Um, so we're going shopping for anniversary presents?"  
"No. We're going shopping for THE anniversary present."

******************************************************************************************


	3. Jasper

Jasper walked into the room and stopped at the sight of my tear stained face, and yet another helpless woodlouse. He raised an eyebrow and came over the couch.  
"Um, are you okay?" He said tentatively, attempting to penetrate the bubble with his calming thoughts.  
"No." I replied to his stupid question as bluntly as possible. His power was useless when outside the shield.  
"Oh. Right. Well, is there anything I can do?" Without his powers, Jasper never seemed comfortable with consoling people, especially not depressed teenagers.  
"Can you tell my Dad to get over his stupid paranoia and let him know that the longer I am kept in this stupid force field the more angry I get and the more likely I am to break it and defy him yet again?" I stopped for breath, damning my human qualities once more and continued with my rant, "I mean, this is not teaching me a lesson is it? No. Exactly. It's just STUPID. I am not learning anything! All I now know is that my father is a complete and utter hypocrite in many ways and that my mother really is quite besotted with previously stated father and will do just about anything for him, which then in turn makes her a hypocrite also."  
"Yes, yes. I can indeed tell him that. But it won't do you any good, will it?" He looked at me with his scarily dark eyes, bounced up off the couch and walked right out of the room.  
"Hey! HEY! You're just gonna leave me here?!"

******************************************************************************************


End file.
